Baxter (Super Smash Bros. Ultimate RP)
Baxter is the main protagonist of the Super Baxter series and serves as Fireball Studios' mascot, and a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate RP Attributies Baxter is one of the fast characters in the game.His great mobility helps him when he is performing combos or trying to close the gap between him and campers. His dashing speed when combined with his other tools gives him excellent follow up ability on every character. With good air speed, best and amazing recovery move and nice side special. Baxter also has good grab game, despite beign the 3rd fastest grabber ever. Baxter has great KOing too, like his Dash attack Fire Spin can KO above 100% if all hits connect. Baxter's Side smash can KO under 100% if any percentage is higher than 50%. However, Baxter has problems in range with the majority of his attacks having short reach which leaves him open to characters with disjointed hitboxes. which gives him problems approaching characters with good spacing. Baxter's up smash isn't strong enough to KO so he must keep it fresh, Baxter is easy to get knocked off as well & his recovery move slowly turns direction so it'll be rough for him to use it near a blast line. Fire Dash makes him Helpless in the air. Baxter's Attributies are also better than past Fan-Made Smash Games. Apperance Baxter wears a Red Shirt, Blue Pants and Brown Shoes that resemble his clothing in all Baxter games, his sleeves are actually short in this time of year, the last acouple of years he had long sleeved shirt which was from another company. Baxter was raised by Fire Gods so his main source is all about Fire. Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral: Right Fire Jab, Left Fire Jab, Fire Combo then a Fire Uppercut. (2%, 3%, 3% per jab, 8% uppercut) *Side Tilt: Fire Chop. (8%) *Up Tilt: Fire Kicks upwards which hit 3 times. (15% if all hits connect) *Down Tilt: Magma Slide (13%) *Dash Attack: Fire Spin (13% if all hits connect) Smash Attacks *Side Smash: Fire Punch (29% charged, 18% uncharged) *Up Smash: Fire Headbutt (27% charged if all hits connect, 16% uncharged) *Down Smash: Fire Burst, Baxter creates 2 Flaming Pillars around himself. (24% charged, 17% uncharged) Ariel Attacks *Neutral Ariel: Flaming Sex Kick (13%) *Forward Ariel: Flame Down. Baxter arcs his hand back which turns into a fire effect & swings it down on the Opponent meteor smashing them. (14% sweetspot, 12% sourspot) *Back Ariel: Fire Storm, Baxter pulses out fire from the back of his hand sending him forward alittle *Up Ariel: Fire Flip Kick (8%) *Down Ariel: Lava Meteor, Baxter shoots a Projectile downwards him, this is also a meteor smash (15% sweetspot, 12% sourspot) Grabs and Throws *Grab: Baxter grabs with both hands *Pummel: Fire Headbutt (3%) *Forward Throw: Baxter does a Football Tackle to them which explodes the opponent on fire (11% tackle 16% explosion) *Back Throw: Baxter tightens his grab on the opponent & falls backwards with them creating a Explosion when hit (16% explosion) *Up Throw: Baxter fire flip kicks them in the air (10%) *Down Throw: Baxter glomps on them, which they still stand & creates a Fireball on them & jumps off of them with an Explosion (9% glomp, 18% explosion) Special Attacks Palette Swaps Trivia